Return Of Glovey Smurf
' "Return Of Glovey Smurf" '''is a story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up series. The Plot One day, Hefty Smurf notice that Smurfette appears lonely when she is not with her children. He believes that he could be the one to help her. He approaches her and offers her his help and she accepts his offer. As Hefty helps Smurfette clean the big house, he begins to confess his feelings to her and thoughts. Smurfette almost ends up falling for Hefty but stops and tells Hefty about her marriage. Hefty responds by stating that Glovey is gone and has not returned for years and doubts that he will. He persuades Smurfette that he would be the right choice to help her raise her boys. Hefty then gets to the point as he holds Smurfette's hands and tells her that he loves her. Smurfette thinks about it and says that perhaps it is time to move on. Hefty smiles and automatically requests Smurfette's ahnd in marriage. She stops to think as she stares at her boys who are playing outside with the other Smurflings. She accepts the proposal and plans begin to assemble for a big wedding to occur in the Smurf village. Everyone appears to be happy to see Smurfette no longer alone, except for Angelo who doesn't agree with the marriage. He questions his mother and repeatedly asks why she would marry Hefty Smurf if she loves his dad. From far away in the Sun, Zowfee is seen entering a chamber with many sleeping Sunwalkers inside their tanks. In the middle, Glovey Smurf is seen opening his eyes. He appears different this time, as if he was turning into one of them. Zowfee is seen opening his chamber, releasing Glovey who has healed well in the chamber. Everything first appears like a blur to Glovey and the first thing he remembers is seen Smurfette cry after he fell in battle. Zowfee explains to Glovey that it has been years after he was killed in battle. Glovey explains to Zowfee that he needs to go back to Earth to the Smurfs' village. Zowfee explains that he needs his help to stop a bounty hunter who is kidnapping Sunwalkers for unknown reasons and wants him to help him search for their missing brothers. Both gather their boards and surf into outerspace and find a meteor with glowing lights which appear to be coming from the chest of the lost Sunwalkers. Both land in the meteor and see an image of horror as the Sunwalkers appear crucified in rows. They are not dead yet as their chests still show life by their blinking lights. Glovey and Zowfee free their imprisoned brothers and let them fly off to escape. Glovey and Zowfee are then confronted by the alien life form that abducted everyone and face him in combat. Both defeat the bounty hunter and bring him into justice as they leave him inside a jail with many other criminals in the Sun. Glovey decides to flee the scene before anyting else happens and heads towards the Earth. Meanwhile, the wedding ceremony has started and Hefty is ready to marry Smurfette. Aksel is seen reading from his book and finally says, "If anyone here disagrees that these two be married, speak now or forever hold your Smurf." At that moment, Glovey crashes down like a meteor and destroys the set for the wedding. The Smurfs all duck in cover and jump out and are surprised to see Glovey Smurf back and in good health. Glovey's return automatically calls off the wedding and he re-unites with Smurfette as he shares a passionate kiss with her. Everyone soon notices that Glovey is begining to lose his Smurf appearance as his eyes et more yellow and his blue sking begins to turn gray. Papa Smurf decides to use the same formula that he had used before on Smurfette to try and turn Glovey back into a real Smurf. Before this could happen, Zowfee crash lands down and appears to have been tossed by the escaped bounty hunter who points out the new prey called the Smurfs. Glovey quickly gets Zowfee up and both have another fight with the villainous hunter. The bounty hunter notices Glovey protecting Smurfette. Soon he begins to charge up and fire an electric beam star straight at her, which Glovey counters with a new technique he learned called the Spacium beam, ehich appears evenly matched with the villain. Zowfee steps in and performs his own spacium bean as well to blend it with Glovey's to make it more powerful, which destroys the alien. Zowfee bids his farewells as he cannot withstand staying alive since his chest begins to blink and explaind that he cannot withstand the Earth's atmosphere since it is not like the Sun. Glovey begins to get weak as well and Papa Smurf quickly uses his magic to transform Glovey back into a Smurf. Glovey is then greeted by his sons who somehow know who the stranger Smurf is. Glovey then heads home with his family and is greeted by every Smurf on his way there and welcomed back. Hefty approaches Glovey and Smurfette to apologize for trying to marry Smurfette and not believing about Glovey's return. Smurfette kisses Hefty's cheek and responds that she forgives him. Glovey carries his wife and follows his sons down the road to their big mushroom house. The Story To be added Character Cast To be added Songs To be added Notes The cover style is a parody of The Return of Ultraman series promos, although Glovey's pose is based on the original Ultraman ''series from 1966. This story is inspired by an episode of ''The Return of Ultraman, where the concept of the kidnapped victims who were to be crucified comes from. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf